


Teach me all you know

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Master Organa, Sometimes there are things you can solve by blowing things up.
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 1





	Teach me all you know

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2020 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Master Organa, Sometimes there are things you can solve by blowing things up.

There are plenty of things that Master Organa taught her; how to keep fighting when you think all is lost, how to change a being's mind even without the Force, how to maintain your composure while you're fighting against a superior enemy.

Rey will remember all of those, but there's one thing Master Organa taught that was more important than any of the others; a lesson learned through a story from her younger days that no one else knew.

A damaged lightsaber may not be much use in a fight, but its components can still be used to blow your way out of a locked room.


End file.
